


Leftovers

by Kalloway



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Neither ever admitted...





	Leftovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



"Denzel? Could you do me a favor?" 

Denzel looked up from the dishes he was doing, last of the lunch 'rush', and made a questioning noise despite knowing what Tifa was going to say. 

"I made a little too much," she said as she gestured to a few plates of food made up on the back counter. 

"Do you know anyone who might be hungry?" 

"Yeah," Denzel replied. He did. Lots of people. He never told them were the food was coming from, just like Tifa never admitted she was making too much on purpose... 

"I'll take care of it."


End file.
